


When You Can't Look Away

by hchollym



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sexual Content, Technically Statutory Rape, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: "Steve is starting to wonder if he is a self-destructive masochist, because he knows that he should not have watched, but he also knows that he will go back again tomorrow."In which Steve is in love with Peter and finds out the hard way that Peter and Tony are together.





	When You Can't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop writing angst lately, even when I'm trying to write fluff to make myself feel better! Ugh. Oh well.
> 
> This takes place after Spider-Man: Homecoming, but it does not really follow canon after that.
> 
> I'm not sure which character I like Peter with best. I do have a soft-spot for Steve/Peter though, because I feel like their personalities could match up very well in a relationship. 
> 
> Comments are always lovely <3

Steve watches from the doorway, knowing that he should walk away but unable to force his legs to move. They feel like lead, weighed down by the crippling jealousy and desire that he feels. 

He didn’t come here for this. 

He couldn’t sleep, so he had decided to walk around the compound to clear his head. When he heard Peter whimpering, alarms had gone off in his brain. His protective instincts flared, and he ran to the room where the noises were coming from. 

He opened the door quickly and suddenly wished that he hadn’t. His stomach dropped, and an overwhelming mixture of shock, betrayal, and arousal coursed through his veins. The only savings grace was that the other two occupants in the room were too engrossed with one another to notice his presence. 

Now, Steve watches as Peter’s legs are pushed back to his own shoulders, his body almost bent in half as his Spider-Man flexibility shows itself. Tony is holding onto those legs, staring deeply into Peter’s eyes, which are glazed over in pleasure. Little whimpers escape Peter’s parted lips, which are wonderfully swollen and glistening, and his cheeks are flushed. 

Steve is frozen. It feels like he is trapped in the ice again, only this time, he is conscious. 

Truthfully, he knew that he was doomed from the moment he met Peter Parker. The boy’s innocent eyes and eager smile had caused Steve’s heart to skip a beat, and it had only gotten worse from there as Steve grew to know Peter better. 

The boy was strong, caring, and smart. Steve could listen to him talk about science for hours, even when he understood very little of the conversation, because he loved the soothing tone of Peter’s voice and the way his eyes lit up when he talked about something that he thought was important. 

He loved watching Peter train, because his flexibility and strength were incredibly impressive to watch. The way his toned yet lithe body moved was enchanting. He was probably stronger than most of the Avengers, yet he seemed so small and almost delicate. The combination nearly drove Steve mad, because he was torn between wanting to protect Peter or wanting to fight by his side while he protected others. 

Peter had heart; Steve had said it in Germany, and it proved to be true on more than one occasion. He was generous and thoughtful and practically selfless. He also had a strong moral code and lines that he refused to cross, and Steve respected him immensely for it.

He hadn’t realized that Peter was interested in Tony. He had been too blind to see it, or maybe even in denial. They just seem so wrong together; Peter is sweet and innocent and _pure_ , and Tony is a playboy that frequently teeters on the line separating right from wrong above the moral gray area. 

They don’t fit. At least not in Steve’s mind, although he can admit that his own personal bias may be coloring his perspective. 

There is a thin sheen of sweat on Peter’s body now, and his arms are grasping at the sheets beside him for purchase, knuckles white from the intensity. It is the most beautiful sight that Steve has ever seen. Despite his hurt feelings, he is unbearably hard and aching in his pants, but he refuses to touch himself. His body may be refusing to move from the room, leaving him to violate the other men’s privacy, but he is not going to indulge himself at the same time. 

He knows that he should leave; should forget all about Peter Parker. He definitely should not be lusting after this boy – this _underage_ boy – who is obviously sleeping with one of his friends (and despite their ups and downs, Steve does think of Tony as a friend). There are a million reasons that Steve should not be here, yet here he is. He doesn’t deserve the relief of touching himself, even as he feels precum slipping from his tip and forming a wet spot on the front of his boxer briefs.

Peter is biting his lip, looking up at Tony, his eyes shining with love and devotion. Steve would give anything for Peter to look at him like that, and it’s all so fundamentally _wrong_. The noises that Peter is making are causing Steve to feel hot all over, a strange bundle of cords seemingly tightening in his stomach. He feels his neck and cheeks heat up, and he wonders if the other men feel like they are boiling from the inside out too. 

“You like that, don’t you, love? Your body was made to take my cock.” Tony’s words are gentle yet confidant, and Steve is once again reminded of how different they are. _That is why Peter wants Tony and not you,_ his self-loathing mind declares. Peter moans and nods, licking his lip. 

“Yes, gods, Tony. I was made for you,” he breathes out. Tony keeps thrusting into him, and Peter is writhing. Tony moves his hand to stroke Peter’s shaft, precum leaking generously from the tip, and Steve wants desperately to take it into his mouth and drink every drop that Peter has to give. Steve can feel his own cock twitching, and he is so hard that he thinks his pants may tear in half. 

“That’s because you are mine, aren’t you, Peter?” Tony’s voice manages to be loving and firm at the same time, and he is watching Peter intently, his eyes never leaving the boy’s face. Peter nods helplessly, his body trembling from the constant stimulation to the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. He is so close. 

“Yes, yours. All yours,” he breathes out, and Steve can almost imagine that Peter is talking to him. Tony’s thrusts get faster, and he is breathing harder. Peter’s face scrunches up as he gasps and moans desperately, looking almost pained from his need for release. 

“Please, Tony, gods, please.” He is chanting it over and over again like a prayer, and Steve wonders what he is asking for. Tony laughs breathlessly. 

“Alright, love. You’ve done so well. Cum for me.” It is like a switch has been flipped. Peter’s back arches off the bed, his head falling backwards as his entire body shudders through his release, thick strips of white shooting from his cock. 

Steve’s mouth opens in a silent cry as his own untouched cock pulses, his seed forcing its way out into the confines of his underwear and soaking through it. The tight ball of cords in his stomach unwinds as the heat leaves his body through his release. 

He looks at Peter one last time, heart aching at the content and relaxed expression on his beautiful face, before walking quickly back to his own room. He closes the door behind him, taking deep breaths as he leans back against the cold surface to ground himself. 

He should not have stayed; he should have left as soon as he saw what they were doing, because this only made things worse. 

Steve is not Tony; his moral compass _should_ be strong enough to stop him from lusting after a kid. He feels horrible and dirty, and he hates himself for these unbidden feelings that will not go away no matter how hard he tries to ignore them. 

He has always tried to live his life on the right side of the imaginary line that divides right from wrong. Yet he has a feeling that he would jump over that line if Peter ever asked him to. He would _worship_ Peter if the boy would let him; on his knees and devoted until his last breath. 

Steve is sick, and Peter is his poison and his antidote without even realizing it. It is messy and confusing, and Steve hates that he wants to be Tony, because Tony has no idea how lucky he is. 

Steve is starting to wonder if he is a self-destructive masochist, because he knows that he should not have watched, but he also knows that he will go back again tomorrow.


End file.
